Everytime
by KimberlyCullenPotter123
Summary: Hermione is hurting and heartbroken and she lets everyone know.


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BRITNEY SPEARS SONG EVERYTIME.!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SAD LITTLE GOLDFISH NAMED SWIMMER !**

* * *

_He called me it again today._

_I'm so stupid because it still hurts after years._

_I'm stupid because I like him so much I let it hurt._

_I'm standing in front of the mirror thinking how ill never be good enough for him._

_Turning away from the mirror I sigh and think im stupid for wanting to be good enough for him. I walk through the halls of Hogwarts and stop in front of a very familiar door. Walking inside I find exactly what I need to help get myself together._

_I'm sitting on a stool in the room of requirement with the piano in front of me, What I don't know is that before me someone used this room to make announcements to the school, meaning the sonorous charm is still active on the room._

**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me  
**

"_Stupid MUDBLOOD think your SO smart." He says bitterly._

_I'm stupid for letting you play me like a yo yo. I think sadly._

_I run blindly through tears to the one place that helps. I hear him laughing with friends. He has no idea how much it hurts to hear._

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby **

_Staring at his face I want nothing more that to kiss him and make myself forget that it will never happen, that I need to just move on. I need to prove to myself im worth something._

**I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**

_(Flashback) _

"_I'm trying so hard not to fall for you Hermione" he said sounding desperate. " I'm trying to prove your nothing more than a mudblood and everything you do is dirty and wrong."_

"_Why what did i do to deserve this i cant help I'm falling for you I L-"_

"_No your nothing more than a mudblood and i realise that now, we can never be, your not good enough for me."His eyes a steely Grey expression of hatred carving his beautiful features._

"_Please don't do thi-" I start to say pleading slightly, before he cuts me off._

"_Goodbye Mudblood." With that he turns and walks away._

_I sink to my knees and cry for an hour before running to the room of requirement._

_(End flashback)_

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
**

_I still hurt everyday because he doesn't even acknowledge I exist anymore other than to call me names._

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry **

_A single tear ran its path down her cheek as she thought of the good time they had and how many memories they wouldn't share because she wasn't good enough._

**At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away **

_More come quickly after the first soon they are raining down her face like a storm about to hit. She feels so helpless, like there nothing she can do anymore, there's no meaning to life because shes not worth anything._

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**

**(YOU CAN REPLAY THE SONG HERE IF YOU WANT I DID ! :D)**

_Packing up her things she leaves quickly to dinner. Entering the hall, she Stops, Everyone is staring in awe. She hurriedly sits with harry and Ron after searching the table for them._

"_Bloody hell 'mione where'd you learn to sing like that" Ron asked flabbergasted ( Love that word its perfect for Ron)_

"_What are you talking about Ronald." I say praying its all a joke and they didn't hear me._

_He doesnt answer just stares straight behind me._

"_What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked angered._

"_Nothing concerning you potty." She heard the familiar voice she loved so much drawl behind her._

_Before she has a chance to stand or turn around herself she felt herself being lifted out of her seat, just as she was about to protest a mouth quickly covered hers, silencing her. _

_She didn't see, feel or care about all the stares she was getting, most shocked, some angry and some jealous._

_All she felt was him all around her, in all her senses, before she knew it , it was over and Malfoy was talking._

" _I'm so sorry Hermione I –" She silenced him with a kiss and proceeded to shut him up._

" _I know but the past is the past and we go from here if you say we can or we cant its up to you Draco , make or break."_

"_Hermione I fell for you harder than I thought possible I cant, WONT walk away from you now."_

_He then proceeded to kiss her senseless in front of all the students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Making sure to mark his terratory and possessions , she was his and only his._

* * *

___Tha Tha Tha thats all Folks ! :D:D_

_Did you enjoy It !_

_PLEASEEEE COMMENTT FREE BASKET OF PIXIES IF YOU DO.!_


End file.
